The Leon Smallwood Misadventures
The Leon Smallwood Misadventures, Is A Show Created By Joey Slikk In 2015, It Was Produced By Joey Slikk Productions. The very first episode was "Meet Leon Smallwood", It's where Leon Smallwood shows everyone some of his friends and family, even his PC. Characters * Leon Smallwood * Gerald Smallwood * Eric * Linda Smallwood * Lester Smallwood * Hannah Smallwood * Unknown Person * Carlos the Stickman (Also Seen in Carlos.avi) * Mr. Winkle * Joey Slikk (Coming Soon) * Fliqpy.exe (Coming Soon) Episodes Season 1 #Meet Leon Smallwood #Leon Smallwood Watches Carlos.avi #Leon Smallwood's Carlos.avi Nightmare #Leon Smallwood Goes to School #''Leon Smallwood Meets Joey Slikk'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays Warpath Jurassic Park (Gameplay Videos of WJP Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Goes to Speech'' #''Leon Smallwood Ditches Speech (AKA: Leon Smallwood Cuts School)'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Happy Tree Friends (Videos of HTF Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Meets Noah'' #''Leon Smallwood and the Keyboard Weapon'' #''Leon Smallwood and the Prank Phone Calls'' #''Leon Smallwood Tries to Become Popular on YouTube'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Animator VS Animation (Video of Animator VS Animation Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Animator VS Animation 2 (Video of Animator VS Animation 2 Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Gets a Virus'' #''Leon Smallwood Buys a New Computer (AKA: Leon Smallwood Gets a Job)'' #''Leon Smallwood Goes to McDonalds (AKA: Leon Smallwood Meets Ronald McDonald)'' #''Leon Smallwood's Computer Gets a Funky Virus (An Actual Factual Sequel to Leon Smallwood Gets a Virus)'' #''Leon Smallwood Tries to Get Revenge on Ronald McDonald'' #''Leon Smallwood Catches a Cold'' #''Leon Smallwood Meets Mr. Ted'' #''Leon Smallwood and Joey Slikk VS Mr. Ted'' #''Leon Smallwood Gets Mauled by the Minions'' #''Leon Smallwood VS Ronald McDonald'' Season 2 #''Leon Smallwood and the Ice Cream Truck (The 26th Episode)'' #''Leon Smallwood Jumps into his Computer'' #''Leon Smallwood Tries to Escape his Computer'' #''Leon Smallwood Downloads A Fake PSX Emulator'' #''The Great Numbers Game'' #''Leon Smallwood Meets Little Guy'' #''Leon Smallwood And Little Guy VS The Hulk'' #''Leon Smallwood Stays Alone'' #''Annoy Leon Smallwood Day'' #''Leon Smallwood Invites his friends to Dinner'' #''Leon Smallwood Gets a Detention'' #''Leon Smallwood and Eric Do The Scared Straight Program'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays Sonic.exe (Gameplay Video of Sonic.exe Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood VS Sonic.exe'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Winx Club (Videos of Winx Club Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Goes Camping'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Barney (Videos of Barney Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood watches Greatest Freakout Ever (Videos of Greatest Freakout Ever Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood's YouTube Account gets Hacked'' #''Leon Smallwood VS The Hulk Again'' #''Leon Smallwood Goes to Graceland'' #''Ronald McDonald Returns (AKA: Leon Smallwood VS Ronald McDonald Again)'' Season 3 #''Leon Smallwood Meets Mugman (The 48th Episode)'' #''Leon Smallwood Goes Fishing'' #''Leon Smallwood's Day At The Amusement Park'' #''Mr. Ted Returns'' #''Leon Smallwood and Joey Slikk VS Mr. Ted Again'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Microsoft Windows Commercials (Videos of Microsoft Windows Commercials Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood's Nightmare'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays Five Nights At Freddy's (Gameplay Video of FNAF Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays Haunted Majora's Mask (BEN.wmv)'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches The Wyoming Incident (Video of The Wyoming Incident Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Gameplay Video of FNAF2 Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays GTA V (Gameplay Video of GTA V Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches AVGN (Videos of The AVGN Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Gets Revenge On His Dad'' #''Leon Smallwood Goes To The Movies (Videos of Movies Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life (Video of Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Reads Chewy Louie (Reading Video of Chewy Louie Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood VS Chewy Louie'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Suicidemouse.avi (Video of Suicidemouse.avi Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Red Mist (Video of Red Mist Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays M.U.G.E.N. (Videos of M.U.G.E.N. Battles Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Meets The AVGN'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays Pocket Fighter (Gameplay Video of Pocket Fighter Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Internet People (Video of Internet People Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays Spyro The Dragon (Gameplay Video of Spyro The Dragon Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Goes to the Lego Store'' #''Leon Smallwood Tries to Commit Suicide'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays ROBLOX (Gameplay Videos of ROBLOX Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays Superman 64 (Gameplay Video of Superman 64 Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Gameplay Video of FNAF3 Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood Plays Street Fighter EX2 Plus (Gameplay Video of SFEX2+ Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood's Dad Returns (AKA: Leon Smallwood VS His Dad)'' Season 4 #''Leon Smallwood VS The Fly (The 80th Episode)'' #''Leon Smallwood get Abducted by Aliens'' #''Leon Smallwood Watches Dragon Tales (Videos of Dragon Tales Needed)'' #''Leon Smallwood and Eric vs BJ and Riff'' #''Leon Smallwood Goes to Hell'' #''Leon Smallwood Meets Fabrice and Tailsko'' #''Leon Smallwood VS Olga Kuzma'' #Leon Smallwood meets Tailsko's family'' #Leon Smallwood goes to Tailsko's party'' #Leon Smallwood, Fabrice & Tailsko VS Olga Kuzma'' Gallery THE LEON SMALLWOOD MISADVENTURES 2 LOGO.png|The Logo for a 2nd Season, Which starts on Episode 26. TLSM EPISODE 4 WIP.png|Episode 4 W.I.P. Category:Shows